Both Fresnel spot-light and flood-lights are known for particular purposes in the theatre, and are sometimes required to be used in succession. However, as they are fairly bulky, when space is restricted this may be difficult.
An object of the invention is to provide a luminaire which can be used in a restricted space but provides the functions of both a Fresnel spotlight and a flood-light.
According to the invention there is provided a luminaire including a Fresnel spot-light part united with a studio flood-light part, wherein, when the spot-light part is in use and the flood-light part inactive, at least some of the displacement of the lamp or lamp carriage and reflector of the Fresnel spot-light can be accommodated by passing through or displacing the main reflector of the inactive flood-light.
The invention will be further described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings, which illustrate luminaires constituting embodiments of the invention.